Drive To Justice
by Stars in the Sunshine
Summary: Freddie's been worried about Sam since her and Carly stopped being friends. When he confronts her, he's in for a major whirlwind.


**Ayeeee, sup? Alright, so this is an iCarly fic I randomly thought of. But, I really like it.**

**Disclaimer; I, Jean, do not own iCarly, or any part of Nick. Sadface.**

**Drive To Justice**

Nothing's been the same since they stopped talking. I used to wish and pray that they'd make up and everything would go back to normal. I stopped wishing after eight months had gone by. I used to try and convice Carly that Sam just didn't wanna talk about whatever it was and that it was her right to keep things to herself. But then Carly would get so pissed at me, so I stopped trying to convince her too. I used to try to talk to Sam about it, about anything really, but she never said a word. Never even looked me in the eye. She doesn't look anyone in the eye anymore. She's always so quiet, cold, distant; it scares me. She's not Sam anymore, and I seem to be the only one whose noticed, or at least cares.

At the time of their fight, which I still have basically no idea what it was about, I was still convinced that I liked Carly. So when she asked me to continue doing iCarly, without Sam, I agreed. I don't want to be the technical producer anymore, but, I just can't walk out on Carly. She's always been so nice to me - tells me how important I am and things of that nature. I don't want to hurt her... or get on her bad side. But I want to help Sam. It's been a year and a half. 18 months of Sam being distant and quiet. 18 frickin' months of Carly, and her two new friends Shawna and Ellie, doing iCarly together and laughing at Sam in the hallway.

Yeah, you heard me right. Carly, Shawna, and Ellie make fun of her all the time. The three of them have climbed the social latter at school, but Sam... she's at the bottom. The waaaay bottom. Like, below the lunch ladies. I hate listening to Carly, Ellie, and Shawna's comments about her. Once, way back at the beginning of all this chiz, I was standing with Ellie, Shawna, and Carly in the hall, and Sam walked by. This is roughly how it went down;

_"Ohmigod, look. It's a bitch." Ellie said, motioning to Sam. _

_Sam stopped, turned around, but still kept her eyes on the floor. "Stop talking about me." Sam whispered, as if she couldn't find her voice._

_"Uh, excuse me?" Carly said, cupping her hand around her ear._

_"Ah, hell no! Did she just tell us what to do?" Shawna yelled._

_"God, Ellie. She is soooo much worse than a bitch." Carly said. "She's a whore. Everyone knows she had sex with Mr. Howard - in his classroom on his desk, no less!"_

_Carly, Ellie, Shawna, and everyone in the hallway listening starting laughing and yelling words like 'skank' and 'whore' and 'ho' in Sam's direction._

_Sam just kept her head down, trying to hide the tears that were gathering in her eyes. _

_"Aw, look. The slut is crying!" Shawna laughed._

_Sam turned on her heals and walked away, pushing her way through the sea of laughing students._

I should've said something then. I should've stood up for her. But I can do something now.

I walk over to the door and open it. Carly is standing outside her appartment door, fumbling with her keys.

"Hey Freddie." Carly says.

"Hey..." I say back then turn to leave.

"Where ya going? Cause I was thinking you, me, Ellie, and Shawna should get together tonight and go through our stuff for this week's iCarly."

"Uh, I can't. Sorry. I gotta go."

Brief, but I don't really want to have a conversation with her.

"Uhm, okay. Bye." I hear Carly call.

I don't answer. I walk down the stairs and out to the parking lot and get into my car. I've never actually been over to Sam's house before. I only know where it is cause Carly wrote it down once and I just happened to read over her shoulder.

I get to Sam's house and knock on the door. No one answers. I knock again. Still no answer. I turn and leave. Just as I'm about to open the car door, I hear, "Freddie?"

I turn to see Sam standing in the doorway. God, I'd forgotten how beautiful she is - even in those old ratty pajama pants and tank-top. I start walking toward her and she closes the door behind her. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She asks, not looking me in the eye.

"I came to apoligize." I say, then realize she probably won't know what I'm talking about.

"For what?" She asks. Her voice is soft, like a whisper. The edge her voice had before is long gone. She sounds like she hasn't spoken a word in a long time. Like maybe 18 months.

"That I never stood up for you. That I was on Carly's side without even knowing what was happpening. That she and her two new best friends said ugly things to you and about you and I never did a thing. I'm sorry that I stopped being your friend. I'm sorry that you and Carly had this fight over something stupid."

"It wasn't over something stupid!" Sam yells, then her hand flew up to her throat. She turned away from me, walking over to the swing bench.

"What was it about?" I ask and follow her.

"What, she didn't tell you?" Sam snaps. There's a bit of that edgy-ness I've been missing.

"No, because I never asked. So, will you tell me?" I sit down next to her.

Sam is quiet for a moment. She keeps her head down looking at her hands in her lap. "I think you should leave." She whispers.

"No. I'm not going to leave until you tell me."

She stands. "Well, Freddie. I guess you'll be needing a sleeping bag, cause I'm not gonna tell you."

I stand. "Why?" I challenge her.

"Because it's none of your damn business! I shouldn't have even told Carly."

She tries to walk around me, but I grab her by her upper arms. Wow, I'm taller than her now. By more than a few inches. Thank you puberty.

"I want to help, Sam. Whatever it is. Please."

She finally looks up at me. Her eyes are different. They look like they've seen bad, bad things. Like she's experienced bad, bad things.

"Remember when Carly said I had sex with Mr. Howard in his classroom?" She says softly.

"Yeah..."

She looks down for a few moments. I feel her body shudder. I know she's trying to hide it, so I don't say a word. But I don't let go of her either.

"He... well... it's true. But..." She says.

I lift her face up to mine.

"But what?" I ask.

"But I said no." She whispers, looking everywhere but at me.

My jaw tightens. I knew Mr. Howard was gross on some level, but never that. And to a minor student of his. I'm gonna kick his ass.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." I say aloud.

"No, Freddie. Don't. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Sam says, gripping onto my waist.

We stand there for a few minutes, just holding onto each other. Her hair smells like grapefruit. Grapefruit smells pretty.

"When did it start?" I finally ask.

Sam steps back from me. "That's what the fight was about - between me and Carly. I went to her house to tell her after the first time it happened, and she got mad at me. Like it was my idea. Or it was consensual or something. Which it wasn't, at all. She told me to get the hell out of her house and never talk to her again. That I was a dirty, ratty attention whore and she hoped he got me pregnant."

"That bitch." I say.

"Freddie, Carly's your friend -"

"Not anymore! After that, she deserves no one." It's quiet for a minute, then I say, "Sam, he didn't get you... you know? Or like, an STD or something?"

"No, Freddie. I'm okay... physically."

She gives me her cute little half smile and I about melt. I know she won't want to hear this, but, "Sam, we need to report him."

She turns away from me. "No, Freddie. You think they'll believe me? The number of times I was arrested for random shit, they won't believe me. They'll think this is all a big scheem or something. They might even think I raped _him_ instead."

I walk up behind her and slide my arms around her torso. I shouldn't have done that, but it just feels so right. And she's not moving away. "But they'll trust me. And if they do a test or something, they'll definatly trust us. And even if they don't, I'm gonna make sure he gets put to justice."

Sam snuggles her head in the crook of my neck. After a few minutes, she says, "Okay." She turns around and looks me in the eyes. "Thank you, Freddie." She says sweetly.

I kiss her forehead. "You're welcome. C'mon. Let's go."

We walk to the car, and as soon as the engine revs up, we drive hand-in-hand to justice.

**So, wanna tell me whatcha think in a review? :]**


End file.
